Save Me
by ObeyyCruz
Summary: Chyna and Mickeyye (ymcmb-19) is in soem big trouble with some dangerous drug dealers. So they disappear together to help each other before they cops find them and return the home. Because if they don't get this money back they are dead. So they are know as kinapped and people are everywhere searching. So every move they make they have to be in disguise or else.


Mickeyye-

I wanted to see my baby and today he was going to come home for awhile then go back on tour in January. It is October and want everything to go perfect, no arguments or fighting. We are both 19 and are having the time of our life but just not with each other that's all.

"Baby I'm here." I heard trey shout from downstairs and I just wrap a pink towel around me and throw on so flip flops and run downstairs. "Oh babe." I hugged him and kissed his cheek. He stepped back and looked at what I had on.

"Are you wearing any clothes?" He was playing with the end of it trying to see. "No." I smiled at him and he choked wide eyed.

"Oh come here then." He kissed my neck and I pushed him back onto the couch. "Sorry. Hold on." I ran upstairs and then dropped my towel in the hallway and locked the door.

I put my pink wedges and pink Victoria Secrets and let my curly natural pink and purple hair go down. I stepped out the room and slowly walked downstairs and sat on the seat next to him.

"What are you watching." He shrugged then I tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around and looked at me from a different angles. "DAYUUMMMM let's go." He picked me up bridal style and ran upstairs. AND YOU KNOW THE REST.

**NEXT DAY***

I woke up with the worst pain in my thighs and back and he was already downstairs because I smelled cooking. I slowly walked down stairs because I knew we took a shower together-last night. I had one of his shirts on and leggings with my hair all everywhere but I didn't care.

"Good morning babe." He kissed me and grabbed my hips and I shoved him away. I waddled to my seat and slowly sat down.

This nigga would grab your hips while doing it and have them purple and all types of colors. "Don't be mad cuz' I got you lipping and shit." He whispered and I laughed. He passed me my plate and I started to dig into the eggs,bacon, sausage, grits and grape juice.

"Thanks." I got up and grabbed our plates and started washing the dishes and cleaning up. Once I was done I joined him and started watching TV. "What do you want to do today?" I got up and turned on "Wus Good/Curious" by Party Next Door and sat back down.

"Um.. we have to perform with Big Sean, Tyga, Chris, Wiz Khalfia at a club downtown." He said and I got up and ran upstairs all excited hell yeah :turn up! I started picking out my outfit and it was a black leather onzie-thing, *like what Nicki Minaj wore in "Beez in the trap" .

***AT THE CLUB**

"Hey, guys!" I held on to Trey's hand but still hug the guys. Then someone tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around and saw Blac Chyna in a cute dress that had my style but dress. I hugged her and we just smiled at each other and bursted into laughter because I almost fell.

"You okay?" SHe said through laughter and I pouted and nodded. "You'll sing do Beez In The Trap with me?" I said loudly that why she can hear me. "Hell yess." We high fived each other and locked arms and set up to where the guys were and grabbed the mics.

We started Beez In The Trap and the crowd went crazy especially when Chyna started rapping it in. Tyga covered his mouth and Trey almost fell completely over.

"BlacChyna!" I high fived her and give the mics back and started dancing to "MAKE IT NASTY". We were twerking and the guys started throwing money at us and Trey was my main supporter and so was Chris.

"Ok let's stop." She put my hand down and I bursted into laughter and sat down with her. I noticed a group of guys starring at us and pointing and shit.

"Do you know them from KOD?" I pointed them out and she stood up and grabbed me and lead me to the restroom.

"I'm in a little trouble." She whispered and right then one of the guys was trying to get to us and I led her out the back way.

"Your taking my car." I yelled and we got in my ferarri and sped off. I drove to a hotel out of the state.

**In Hotel Room***

"Chyna, what you didn't tell Tyga?" I yelled at her after she explained to me how she use to be a well- paid drug dealer and run-away in Compton. "Because they would have killed him." She yelled back and covered her face crying.

"It's okay well figure something out." I soothed her and then looked over at my phone. It was Trey and tyga for the thousandth time.

"They can't know until we get this established." She told me and I nodded. This was going to be hard because this was going to get real as hell. What have I gotten myself into.


End file.
